Everytime
by Random Dreamer
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what would happened if the person you love saw you dreaming about him and singing a song you never knew to him? Well Bonnie knows...


**This story came to me when I heard this song. I thought it really fits their relationship. I'm dedicating this story to my best friend for motivating me in writing my first story .So without further ado on with my story…**

_**Everytime**_

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_Damon…_ So many things came to my mind when I heard his name… Some of them are vampire, manipulator, show off, evil, dangerous, dreamy, hot …WTF!!?? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? I will not think that way about him. I don't even like him. Do I? Let's see the possibilities:

I have dreamt of him for months now.

I always blush madly when I'm near him.

I get jealous at my best friend every time she is near him.

I'm always thinking about him.

I'm making a list to see if I like him.

It's official, I'm head over heels for him and the worst part is that he never notices me. Oh well. It's getting late so I'm going to sleep.

_Damon's P.O.V_

_Damon… _I heard a faint whisper calling me. I headed over to whom had called me and guess what it happened to be the red headed witch that I love… WAIT! LOVE?! DAMON SALVATORE LOVES NO ONE! But I can't help she is so different. I mean she is a witch, she knows how to block her thoughts from me, she is the only person to ever see my true self and she is _il mio piccolo uccello rosso cara_. My beloved small red bird. Yes, I'm in love with Bonnie, to bad she hates me. Anyways when I arrived at her house I found a tree branch close to her window so I could see what she was doing. No I'm not a stalker nor a pedophile I just care for her that's all. When I could see her room I saw a petite red headed girl lying in her bed. I got bored so I started to read her mind so I could see what she was dreaming. What I saw shocked me…

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

_I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. I was wearing a beautiful green dress, but what really made me happy was the reason that there was a peculiar ring in my finger. Only vampires wore this ring. Then I look up to see the one who gave me the ring. __**Damon.**__ He also was smiling happily. He then offered me his hand to dance. I gladly accepted it. We started dancing and I felt like if I was walking on clouds. Then the most unexpected thing happened__**. He leaned in and kiss me. **__I couldn't resist. My hands were around his neck and I was kissing him back happily. _Then I woke up. I was sad when I woke up I wanted to be with him. I suddenly had an idea. I got up and walked over to my harp** (A.N I don't care if she doesn't have one just roll with it!) **and started playing a soft melody.

_Damon's P.O.V_

When her dream was over I sensed that she felt sad. I was dying to go in there and comfort her, but I couldn't. I saw her get off her bed and sit next to a harp. She started playing a soft melody and then I heard her a(n) angelic voice.

_Bonnie's P.O.V_

I didn't even know what I was singing it just came naturally.

_**Notice me, take my hand.**_

_**Why are we strangers when**_

_**our love is strong**_

_**why carry on without me**_

_**Everytime I try to fly I fall**_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**I make believe**_

_**That you are here**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**I see clear**_

_**What have I done?**_

_**You seem to move on easy...**_

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall**_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**I may have made it rain, babe**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**But my weakness caused you pain**_

_**And this songs my sorry**_

_**oohh**_

_**At night I pray**_

_**That soon your face will fade away**_

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall**_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall**_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

When I finished signing a heard a low voice come from my window."Impressive. I didn't know you could sing." When I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes. "W-What are you d-doing here?" Great now I stuttered. I let him come inside since he was sitting in a tree and stared at him waiting for an answer.

_No one's P.O.V_

"I just happened to be around and since I haven't seen you in a while I thought it was a good opportunity to see what you were up to." Damon said while he stared into Bonnie's brown eyes.

"So what song was that you just sang?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just had a weird dream and suddenly the song came to me." She said waiting to see Damon's reaction. Instead she heard _Personally I loved your dream _come into her head.

Damon and Bonnie stared each other wide eyed.

"You saw my dream!?"asked a panicking Bonnie.

Silence.

"…Yes… and I loved it. I also wished it was true…"

'Does that mean you like me?"

"No it doesn't mean that"

"Oh… "Bonnie looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

Then she heard something she never thought she would hear.

"It means that I love you…"

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

In a second Damon's hands were at Bonnie's waist wile her arms were around his neck and their lips crashed together.

Bonnie stopped kissing him and say hurt in his eyes. She smiled and said

"I love you too, Damon" He smiled and kissed her again…

**THE END**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATED IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND BE HONEST! :3 **


End file.
